Field
This disclosure relates to a negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, a rechargeable lithium battery highlighted as a power source for a small portable electronic device has been widely applied to an electric vehicle, electric power storage, and the like. In addition, since the rechargeable lithium battery is required to meet certain performance expectations for a diverse variety of applied apparatuses, there is an increased need for a customized electrode active material to be developed.
As for a negative active material for the rechargeable lithium battery, a carbon-based material has been mainly used, and the carbon-based material is generally classified into crystalline graphite and amorphous carbon. The crystalline graphite is expected to be still used as a power source for small portable electronic devices, and the amorphous carbon is used as a negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery as a power source for a hybrid vehicle (HEV) requiring high power characteristics.
Recently, an attempt to develop a composite negative active material by using the crystalline graphite and amorphous carbon has been made. The development of the composite negative active material is to simultaneously secure capacity and output characteristics by mixing the crystalline graphite and the amorphous carbon, but the desired result is not accomplished due to interface resistance of the crystalline graphite and the amorphous carbon and the like.